The present invention relates to a new and improved musical instrument and more specifically to a musical instrument of the guitar or banjo type.
Musical instruments of the guitar or banjo type may have a neck portion which extends outward from a body portion to a head portion. Strings have one end connected with the body portion of the instrument. The opposite ends of the strings are connected with tuning devices on the head portion of the instrument. The tuning devices on the head portion of the instrument may have string posts disposed in a linear array. One known musical instrument having this general construction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,539,144. Other known musical devices of the this general construction are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,769,871 and 4,735,124 and in German Patentschrift No. 340,568.